Jim from IT
by AlucardSing
Summary: A new employee has joined the team in the basement, but what will they think of him? And how will he cover up his criminal side?
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

It was a normal day in the basement- damp, cold and quiet. Occasionally Roy would make a comment and break said silence. But today was different. Roy had called in sick and had asked for the next week off. But Moss knew it was because his sister was coming down. Douglas had said that he would be hiring someone extra for the department anyway, he explained that "We need more gay employees around the building." Which of course made Jen nervous, the boys don't really like new comers. And she was afraid Moss would end up on a date with the new employee.

Suddenly the door burst open and a very tired looking man walked through the door. He was well groomed, had large eyes and wore his underwear visible above the waist. Jen was nervous already.

"Hello?" Jen asked.

"Huh?" The new guy looked up very confused and tired.

"What's your name?" Jen asked like she was speaking to Moss when he didn't understand something.

"Oh, Jim Moriarty, hi~" Jim replied. The man spoke in a strange accent, Jen couldn't quite place it.

"That's a strange name. So, introductions. I'm Jen, and that is Moss" Jen spoke gesturing to the man behind his desk typing away. "Moss?"

"Oh, yes Jen?" Moss ceased his typing and leaned back in his office chair.

"This is Jim, say hello." Jen felt like a teacher by this point.

"Hello, Jim! I'm Moss, nice to meet you." Moss offered his hand. But Jim just stood there vacant.

"Jim?" Jen asked, nudging Jim.

Jim toppled over onto the couch fast asleep.

"Oh, another weirdo." Jen whispered under her breath.

POV: Moriarty

What happened? "Huh?" I spoke. I woke up on a sofa inside what looked to be a basement or isolated building.

"Oh, you're awake?" A female voice spoke from across the room. A British accent no doubt.

"Jen, it turn's out I got be-tt-er." An Irish man trailed off. "Who's this?!"

"This is Jim. He is our new employee" The female spoke. "He's gay" She whispered, obviously thinking I couldn't hear her.

I slowly slouched up off the sofa. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Oh, yeah. You passed out last night. I guess we should introduce ourselves again. I'm Jen, this is Roy and the one in glasses over there is Moss." Jen spoke up

"Hi!" The guy called Moss chimed.

"So, Jim. Where're you from?" Roy asked swaying back and forth. Obviously he can't pick up my accent.

"Why?" I replied.

"Alright, sorry I asked." Roy walked over to what was obviously his desk.

"So, what are your skills in IT?" Jen asked.

"Where are yours?" I replied.

"Sorry, what?" She began to blush.

"Nevermind. I don't really have any special skills. Eerm, what about you?" I asked Moss.

POV: Roy

The new guy was getting uncomfortably close to Moss, it was quite unnerving. The worst thing is Moss doesn't understand when men come onto him.

"I am a generally all round guy..." Moss started, obviously proud of himself.

I bet he's from Scotland or somewhere. He sounds like he's from everywhere.

"Hey, Jim. What's your name?" I blurted out.

"Jim Moriarty, why?" Jim replied

The name caught me by surprise. I know that name! he's some criminal or something! Oh god! What are we going to do? I am 97% sure it's him!

"N-No reason." Did I just give myself away for stuttering?

I heard of his name when I was on the streets those two hours. The thought still makes me cringe.

POV: Jim

Does he know who I am? Probably, but he wont say anything. He's too scared. At that Jen started to speak again. "So Jim, where are you from?"

"Ireland" I replied. She is kind of annoying.

"Wow, Roy is Irish too." She spoke quite loud, obviously trying to get Roy's attention.

"I know."

"Wait, what?!" Roy shouted, obviously startled by my comment. Could he be anymore obvious?

"Your accent." I stated.

"Oh, right... Yeah, of course." He said under his breath. He knows. He knows who I am. I should probably- Wait no, he's not brave enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait... Oh crap! I forgot about Molly! I need to do something, she has close connections with Sherlock. But they can't know about Molly, and I have an idea that Roy will stalk me for a bit to confirm his suspicions.

POV: No one

The room fell into silence after Jim and Roy spoke, and it had been that way for about 10 minutes now.

Moss made a few attempts to break the silence, but he couldn't quite get his words out. Meanwhile Roy was being very careful and hadn't took his eyes off of Jim. "So, this was a good start!" Jen said cheerfully.  
>"A good st- a good start!?" Roy yelled in reply.<p>

"Yes, compared to the other times you've had an intention of being social. This is a good start." Jen retorted.

Jim just stood there fascinated by how little their minds must be if they have this as a job.

"I think it went great!" Moss joined in. "Roy, I need to borrow your stapler. Can I borrow your stapler?"

"Wha- Yeah, whatever." Roy was paying little attention to Moss at the moment. He was more concerned about the possible criminal in the IT department.

"I need to go see my... Friend." Jim groaned as he walked out the door and headed for the elevator.

"Wait!" Roy yelled running after Jim and grabbing him by his sleeve.

"What?!" Jim yelled annoyed that he had to spend more company with Molly Hooper. She wouldn't shut up about Sherlock. But it wasn't anything interesting, it was just about how he ignores her. Roy flinched at Jim's sudden outburst.

"N-Nothing... Nothing, nothing at all." Roy said trying to act casual as he released Jim from his grasp. "S-Sorry, it's nothing." Roy slowly backed away from Jim and ran back into the basement panting.

"Roy, there's no staples!" Moss yelled. "Roy, go get some staples!"

"R-Right... I will go... Get some... Staples." Roy trailed off as he turned towards the door. This was his chance to follow Jim.

"Jesus... It sure is stuffy down there" Jim chimed, stretching out his arms as he strolled towards Molly's house. Now and then he would here footsteps, or an Irish voice hush a cat. Jim left it though, he wouldn't be able to see him and Molly anyway if they were to go upstairs.

Jim opened Molly's apartment with his spare key.

"Honey, I'm home" He groaned as the door slammed behind him.

"Dammit!" Roy yell-whispered. "Is that his boyfriends house?"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"How long are they going to be in there" Roy said to himself. He was now sitting next to a dumpster outside their front door, in the alley. Suddenly he heard a lock turn and heard two voices.

"Do you have to go?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I've got that new job down the street, remember?"

"Oh, right. Why did you quit at Barts again?" Molly replied.

"This one just has better pay-" Jim was cut off by giggling.

Jim went over and into the alley, he could see Roy's feet on the other side of the dumpster, so he took the most appropriate course of action and kicked the bin.

"Ow!" Came a cry from the other side.

Jim was now back standing opposite Molly. Roy didn't know what or who had moved the bin into his head, but he was nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N):**** I know it's short, but I thought this was a good ending point for the chapter :)**

"What as that about?" Molly asked.

"It's nothing. I have to go" Jim started to walk away but Molly grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close, she went to kiss him when...

"WAIT!" Roy yelled running around the corner into their line of sight. "He's..."

"He's what?" Molly asked.

"Gay!" Roy replied.

Molly pushed Jim back and looked over him one more time.

"He isn't gay... H-He can't be!"

"Molly..." Jim began.

"He is! He was coming onto my workmate, Moss!" Roy was sweating like a pig.

"I wasn't! I was making conversation. That's different."

"Prove it!" Roy yelled.

Jim glared at him with a look from hell.

"Ji-" Molly was cut off by a kiss. This shocked both Molly and Roy. It even shocked Jim, himself. He didn't know what to do.

"I've got to go." Jim whispered as he ran off towards Reynholm Industries.

"M-Me too." Roy stuttered as he headed off in the same direction.

"Why would you do that?!" Jim yelled kicking the door to the IT department open.

"Wah! It wasn't my fault! you shouldn't have lied!" Roy retorted.

Jim grabbed Roy by the collar and got uncomfortably close to Roy's face "If you keep this up, I will skin you" He whispered. Jen walked in, eyes wide open at the sight, and pulled Jim off of Roy.

"What's going on?" Jen huffed.

"Nothing." Jim spoke as he walked over to the back room to make himself some coffee.

Jen gave Roy a look. "N-Nothing" Roy spat out, he returned to his desk and sat there silently.

A few hours passed before Jim asked what had been bugging him for a while now, "What's behind that red door?" He asked as he gestured to the door with his head.

Moss's back straightened as he gave a fake cough.

"Nothing" All three said in unison.

"Well, if it's nothing, then I can have a look."

"No!" Roy screamed, placing himself between Jim and the door. Roy was sweating quite obviously.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"We are not allowed in there!" Moss yelled.

"Why?" Jim repeated.

"Jen said so!" Moss choked up.

"No I didn't!" Jen yelled.

She received a questionable stare from Jim.

"Y-Yeah I did." She spoke under her breath.

"I don't care." Jim said, proudly as he strode towards the door.

Roy moved out of his way, he was scared of Jim since that last moment they had.

"What's in here, then?" Jim whispered to himself. He opened the door slowly and he walked into a room with a few boxes, machines and a strange lump in the corner. From this distance he couldn't tell what it was in this dark room. But he felt depressed. As he approached the thing, he could make out it was a man, he started to hear snoring from the... Thing. He crouched over the thing.

"He's a gonner." Roy said to the others waiting outside the room, listening out for a scream of some sort.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's a gonner." Roy said to the others waiting outside the room, listening out for a scream of some sort. But none of the sort came out of the dark room. Instead they heard laughter.

Jen, Roy and Moss all poked there heads in through the door, curious as to what was so funny. They could see Richmond laughing at Jim, of which was sat on his butt leaning on his hands on the floor.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Jim asked.

"I saw you in the news! Your eyes are so big!" Answered Richmond, hiccupping.

"Richmond?" Jen spoke softly into the dark room "Are you drunk?"

"Who knows?" Richmond replied.

Jim just creeped out of the room, trying not to be noticed by the goth.

At this point Roy quickly closed the door.

"I knew I'd seen you in the ne-!" Moss was cut off by a hand. With a look from Moss he saw it was Roy.

"Be quiet!" Roy shout-whispered in Moss's overall direction.

Jim slowly turned around, with one look you could tell he was mad. But then he just walked out.

"What was that about?" Moss asked, oblivious.

"Wait!" Jen yelled as she turned the next corner. What she saw she couldn't believe. "W-What?" She stuttered. Of which all three men quickly looked at her. One was Jim, being pinned to the wall by a short blonde. There was also a tall brunette, with what Jen could only describe as "Sharp ass cheekbones".

"Hiya, Jen!" Jim was awfully cheery considering the situation. At this point Jen spotted the gun the shorter one was holding in his right hand.

"What's..."

"What's going on? Well, we just ran across a psychopath and thought we would have a nice chat." Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Psychopath?"

"Don't traumatise my co-workers. Jeez." Jim was awfully confident.

"Shut up." The blonde threatened under his breath.

"My, my. Calm down" Jim replied.

At this the blonde jammed the gun under Jim's jaw. At this Jim just smiled. A big Cheshire smile.

"My god... He's even more insane than before." The blonde remarked.

"Co-worker?" The taller one asked Jen.

"Y-Yes, he works in the- in the IT department with me. I'm actually his boss." At this the blondes eyes widened.

"Here that, Sherlock? He actually has a boss." The blonde chuckled.

"Can I leave now?" Jim asked. He receive a deadly look from both men.

"P-Please! Don't hurt him. He's actually nice if you get to know him." Jen tried to yell. but it turned into a beg.

"Let him go?!" The blonde yelled. "He tried to blow me up!"

"What?" Jen was taken back by this. "No... It has to be a mistake!"

"Let's go, John." Sherlock started to pull John along.

"Why?!" John struggled.

"Don't you see? He's gotten close to people. We can use this."

"He's not close to anyone! He's a bloody psycho!" John yelled.

"Thank you." Jim remarked as he straightened out his clothes. "Hey, Jen. Let's get back now, shall we?"

"Y-Yeah." Jen was always two steps behind Jim, even when he would slow down, she would slow down too. She was so scared of him now. Just how he reacted to the situation. It scared her.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**** There is a lot of OOC but I started to write this for fun, not good writing :)**

"Y-Yeah." Jen was always two steps behind Jim, even when he would slow down, she would slow down too. She was so scared of him now. Just how he reacted to the situation. It scared her.

"What happened?" Roy asked as the two walked through the door, Jim cheery and Jen terrified.

Jen looked up and saw Roy sat at his desk as usual, with some chicken hanging out his mouth.

"Jen?" Roy leaned forward, taking the chicken out his mouth and placing it back in it's bucket. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." She whispered as she headed for her office, only to be stopped by Jim grabbing her shoulder.

"Please keep this to yourself" He whispered into her ear. Jen nodded and ran into her office and slammed the door.

"What did you do to Jen?!" Moss yelled, finally picking up the situation.

"Nothing." Jim replied with a smile.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Moss stood from his chair and went to go talk to Jen. But the problem was there was Jim in the way. As Moss stepped to the side so did Jim. It was never ending. "Please move aside" Moss spoke.

"Why don't you?" Jim replied. He loved taunting this guy. He was so ignorant.

At this Moss stepped aside, but so did Jim.

Roy intervened and dragged Moss off to the back room. "Just leave it. I'm sure Jen's... Fine."

"Then why wont he let me see her?" Moss asked.

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed?"

"Oh... Makes sense." Moss shrugged and went to sit back down.

Roy noticed that Jim was gone. But he didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset Moss.

Jim whistled as he walked down the street to Molly's house. "Where are you going?" came a voice from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Moriarty sighed.

"My, my, Mr. Moriarty. It seems Sherlock has rubbed off on you."

At this Jim smiled.

"You know why I'm here."

"I've already ran into two 'friends' today." Jim explained.

"I know, I was watching."

"Now, that is what I call a dedicated stalker." He retorted.

Jim turned on his heel and saw her. A 'dominatrix' one would say. "The Woman".

"Why are you following me? I've finished with you. I have no use for you anymore."

"Of course you do. Who knows how many cops I could call to your little IT party."

At this Jim only laughed.

"Now, what good would that do you?" Jim taunted.

"Hey, Jim!" A call came from down the street. Jim's eyes widened.

"Oh, one of your little pals?" Irene laughed, looking at the man.

"Who's this?" Roy asked, catching up to Jim.

"My-" Jim was cut off.

"I'm his sister." Irene explained. At this Jim was taken back.

"Yeah... My... Sister." Jim was forcing the words out. He couldn't possibly dream of having this woman as his sister.

"What's your name?" Roy asked, trying to act all tough.

"Irene." Irene replied. Jim gave her a worried look.

"Irene Moriarty? That's a nice name" Roy remarked.

Jim couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. She was blushing. Of course it was only a little. He wondered how much she would blush if he had said Irene Holmes.

"So, what did you want?" Jim asked Roy.

"Oh! I almost forgot, what happened with Jen? She seems pretty shaken up"

"Was she there?" Irene asked. Jim nodded.

"Where?" Roy asked.

"I was almost mugged when she found me. But I got rid of them. Though they did threaten Jen." Jim explained.

"Oh, I thought maybe you-"

"I what?" Jim growled.

"Never mind." Roy whispered.

"Well, I better get going" Roy said as he started to walk back to the basement.

"Bye~" Irene waved.

"My sister? Really?" Jim asked.

"Sure"

"Well, I'm going. Stop following me around."

"Fine" Irene said, of course she was lying.

At that Jim headed off into the direction of Molly's house and unlocked the door. Irene was left alone in the cold, damp street.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Sorry about being away. It's been a year since I've even been on this website. I forgot all about it. But I'm going to continue it anyway :D**

At that Jim headed off into the direction of Molly's house and unlocked the door. Irene was left alone in the cold, damp street.

POV: Moriarty

"Where have you been?" Molly asked, she seemed stressed.

"At my job" I replied. She walked up to me and slapped me "What the hell?!" I yelled angrily.

"Why did you lie to me?!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, grasping her shoulders.

"You're gay!" She pushed me off and turned away from me.

"Molly" I began "I'm not gay" I walked towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Then why did he say you were?"

"Who? Roy? He's an idiot"

She shrugged me off "Not Roy, Sherlock. When he met you in the lab."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little feminine?"

"Just get out!" Molly yelled, pushing me back towards the door.

I turned around and left, slamming the door behind me.

Well I guess that's one less thing to worry about. But damn she was mean about it.

"Trouble in paradise?" Irene laughed.

"Piss off. I'm not in the mood." I started to walk away. My place is about an hours walk away. Might aswell sleep in the basement. I checked my watch. It's already 1am.

POV: Jen

What the hell was that? They had guns! He just acted like it was a game. There's something wrong with him. I know it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Jen?" Roy yelled through the mail slot.

"What?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked, walking in.

"Yes, now get out. I want to go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I started to push him out the door.

"You were threatened by a couple of thugs! You are not alright!" He said as he stopped the door from closing.

"What are you talking about?"

"The thugs who tried to mug Jim."

"There were no thugs Roy! Now get out of my house!"

"But that's what he told me"

I stopped pushing on the door "What? He was attacked by some guys, I assume he knew. He was smiling."

I let Roy in and we sat there for a few hours trying to figure out what was going on. Our conclusion: There is something wrong about Jim.


End file.
